1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a composition and a method for preventing and/or treating rosacea, which includes a cosmetic composition containing at least from 1 to 5% of a Cl.sub.2 -C.sub.24 fatty acid, from 5 to 15% of an ester of C.sub.12 -C.sub.24 fatty acid and of a C.sub.2 -C.sub.3 polyalkylene oxide fragment containing from 2 to 100 polyalkylene oxide residues, from 1 to 20% of an optionally polyoxyalkylenated C.sub.12 -C.sub.22 fatty acid glyceride containing from 0 to 20 ethylene oxide residues, from 1 to 20% of an ester of a C.sub.12 -C.sub.24 fatty acid and of a C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 alcohol, from 0.1 to 10% of glycerol, from 0.1 to 20% of an ester of a C.sub.12 -C.sub.24 fatty acid and of a C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 alcohol, from 0.1 to 10% of glycerol, from 0.1 to 3% of a C.sub.12 -C.sub.24 fatty alcohol, this composition comprising water and not comprising any metronidazole.
2. Discussion of the Background
Rosacea, which is also referred to incorrectly as acne rosacea, is a common dermatitis mainly affecting the face in women between 30 and 50 years old, the main symptoms of which are: erythrosis of the face, couperose with telangiectasic dilatations and papulo-pustular lesions. The mechanisms giving rise to the appearance of rosacea are poorly understood, and many factors are liable to promote rosacea. For further information on this subject, reference may be made to the following articles: "Current developments in rosacea", H.N. Mouaci-Midoun, Abstract Dermato Hebdo No. 309, 27.01.1997, pp. 15-19; "Rosacee: les traitements classiques (Rosacea: Standard treatments)", J.-M. Mazer and T. Fusade, Realites therapeutiques en Dermato-Venerologic, No. 52, November 1995, pp. 8-12.
French dermatologists have for many years been using, as an authoritative preparation, metronidazole in the cream Physiane.RTM. sold by the company La Roche Posay for the treatment of rosacea.
The efficacy of these preparations in treating rosacea was attributed to metronidazole (antiparasitic agent), which remains, along with the cyclines (antibiotics), one of the compounds most commonly prescribed in the treatment of rosacea, irrespective of the support in which it is incorporated.
Moreover, Physiane.RTM. was hitherto recommended as a moisturizing cream to complement standard anti-acne treatments. However, there is no link between acne and rosacea, which are two different skin complaints, and the applicant limited itself to prescribing it for its efficacy in moisturizing the skin.
In order to be effective, the current treatments for rosacea are often prescribed over long periods. However, the prolonged use of active molecules such as antibiotics is undesirable, in particular since this can induce resistance of certain bacterial strains to these molecules. In addition, the use of cyclines and of metronidazole are contra-indicated in pregnant women.
Consequently, there remains a need for a treatment for rosacea which can be used by all individuals, over a prolonged period and without any side effects.